Someones Captured Heart
by icedragongurl16
Summary: Well the boys are sent off on a new mission. To the united states. Texas none the less. How will they accept this fact and how are they going to deal with this new southern demon who has the attitude of a pissed off bull.
1. Given Mission

Sam: Well hey there everybody. Whats up. Well i'm at it again i made a new story...and well depending on many reviwes i get to see if theres much interst. and if there is any i'll keep it going.

Hiei: Onna no one is going to read this.

Sam: screw you...People will like this story...well anyway here yea go...

Disclaimed: I don't own any character in here but Sam and Bj

Spirit world

"Ok toddler its 3 in the freaking morning why the hell am I here?" Yelled the raven haired teen as he plummeted onto the couch. That was horizontally aligned with the south wall. The so called 'toddler' sighed, frustrated at the outburst of the detective. He took a deep breathe and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut of Kuwabara yawning loudly, hurting his child like ears. The toddler turned his glare to the carrot top teen and glared daggers at him, causing the boy to flinch and shrink into the couch. He opened his mouth again and waited a moment for an outburst. When nothing happened he took the opportunity to speak.

"I'm sorry I had to bring you all here this early in the morning. But it is of utter importance-"

"Well then just spit it out so I can get back home and get to bed!"

Koenma glared at the Yusuke for his outburst. "Yusuke, there won't be anymore sleep for you tonight!"

Twin groans could be heard from the Yusuke and Kuwabara. Koenma ignored the boys and continued:

"You are all going on an important mission to the U.S."

Kurama chose this moment to speak up "Koenma. The United States. That's a good sized country. Where exactly are we going?"

"Texas!" Koenma proclaimed with pride. "The deep south. You're to retrieve a ice/fire demon. She's one of the strongest on our list."

"How strong?"

"Well Yusuke she's an upper level S class demon."

The two teen's mouth's dropped to the floor, Kurama closed his eyes and Hiei just did his signature "Hn."

"Don't be so surprised. Your mission is to bring her back alive!" The toddler turned his attention to the demon on the sill.

"Can you do that?" He asked.

"Hn!"

"Thought so." As Koenma looked at the other two gaping boys, he opened a drawer and pulled out a remote. Pushing a bunch of random buttons in a random order (Or so it seemed). A TV appeared from the ceiling. And after pushing another button a picture appeared on the screen. "Meet the girl your after. Sam Aaron Jackson!" Koenma proclaimed as the picture of a smiling girl beside a horse came into better focus.

Her sandy blonde hair was draped over her body. Being in a high messy ponytail it came almost down to her butt. Her eyes had a soft blue hue to them, which could entrance even the coldest demon to her power. Her figure was just right nothing to big or too small, all in perfect balance. Her skin was a medium tan. Making the boys seem almost dead because of their own light colored skin. She seemed fairly short. (Compared to the Quarter horse beside her).

Koenma turned his attention away from the picture to see that Yusuke and Kuwabara's chins where on the floor. Kurama was studying the picture. Hiei was (every so often) turning to glare at the picture.

"Koenma, one question. Why must we bring her? What crime has she committed?"

"Kurama don't worry about that just bring her here!"

Kurama nodded, not liking being left in the dark about the girl's crimes. Koenma reached into his desk and pulled out four manila folders. Throwing each boy a folder, Koenma then turned off the TV and sent it back into the ceiling.

"Inside of these folders is the bio you will need to understand your competition." Koenma announced only to get two moans about reading and short Hn.

Kurama opened the folder and began to read aloud to some of the important details. "Let's see… she's a wolf demon & a forbidden child at that. My, it looks as if this young woman has made a good life for herself. She is the world champion at bronco riding, cattle rustling, bull riding and horse barreling."

Kurama studied the information inside the folder closer. Hiei had his attention on the fox hoping for more info on this other forbidden that was out there.

"Well enough on this briefing. Let's go already so I can get back. I have a date with Kieko tonight!" Yusuke blurted and stood up from the couch. Kuwabara stood and nodded his agreement. Kurama rose from his seated position and Hiei did his trade mark Hn rising off the sill and faced the group of detective's. Koenma nodded and ripped open a swirling blue vortex for the boys. "Good luck!"

"But my honor code!" complained Kuwabara before he was pushed through the portal by a smirking Yusuke who followed after him. Kurama smirked and nodded to Koenma before following the detective, Hiei disappeared from sigh. Koenma sighed smiling his plan taking form.

_In Texas_

"Damn it Bj! I was almost killed! Don't you know how to call a bull over with that painted mess of yours?" Yelled the raving sandy blonde haired girl from a stretcher. She growled at the medical staff personal as he wrapped her busted ribs.

The medical personal smirked at the girl. And the one named Bj smirked from its leaning position against the door frame. The girl glared daggers at the clown then at the staff member.

"Don't be coy with me Sammie!"

The girl growled more at the clown.

"I'm coy? I think you have it backwards!"

The medical staff member added pressure, causing a pain to shoot through the girl's abdomen. Making her wince and growl out again. Bj's smirk grew in size.

"What are you a butcher? My god…!" The medical staff member smiled at the girl and pulled the wrap tighter. Sam let out an exasperated sigh.

"That is not comforting!" Bj giggled.

"Damn it! Don't you dare laugh at my pain! Which you didn't in anyway, try to prevent. You just stood there making a funny faces and laughing…!"

"What funny faces? Those where my normal faces for when I watch you get trampled."

Sam's gaze turned towards the clown. Her eyes squinted at the clown. Causing the clown to increase the size of its smirk.

"Damn it Bj! You know I have to be in top condition for today! There's going to be that stupid battle. AND WOULD YOU STOP SMIRKING AT ME…!"

The clown's smirk just kept growing. "Why? It's more fun to watch you spaz." It smiled at the staff member as he passed by and left the room.

"Besides you'll do fine. You could beat them even if your left arm was broken!"

Sam sighed knowing the clown was right. For once in its life. She looked up at the clown and cringed. "Bj, when are you going to wipe that stupid stuff off?"

"What? You don't think I'm beautiful?"

Sam's face faltered a little. "Must you really ask that?" The clown sighed in defeat. "Fine! For you I'll wipe off the evil clown make up of doom that prevents the world from seeing my beautiful face." With that proclaimed, Bj left the room rambling about doom to the world. Sam just sighed at her friends ridiculous antics.

Sam: Hoped you liked it... R&R please...let me know what you think.


	2. Apology

I'm sorry everybody. I know I haven't updated…But since school almost over I haven't had a chance to update…but I promise I'll have the real chapter 2 up as soon as possible…Please forgive me. I will have chapter 2 poseted before next week. Thanks reviewers...until chapter 2.


End file.
